Those Dreams You Dared To Dream
by Amber6
Summary: The sacrifices made for love are the easest of all; P & L finally get a honeymoon.


Those Dreams You Dared To Dream  
  
Steam curled silently from the smallest pan on the stove, circling and spiralling in the air. Piper paused from slicing bread, quickly turning the hob down a setting, expertly folding the mixture in on itself until it gently simmered, bubbles popping on the surface. She breathed in the scent of basil and tomatoes, closing her eyes, before turning back to cutting chunky slices of garlic bread, each sending spatterings of crust to the breadboard. Piper smiled as she layered the slices in a wicker bowl, and sat in in the centre of the table, adorned with cutlery and crockery, beautifully decorated with bundles of dried roses.   
  
Her eyes caught her reflection as she turned back to the kitchen, and Piper gave herself a quick check over. Her hair was tied back loosely in a simple half ponytail, shorter sections framing her face, setting her hazel eyes alight. Her figure was flattered in Piper's choice of a pair of casual black slacks and exquisite, oriental style sleeveless red top. She grinned slightly, dimples creasing her skin attractively, as flickering candlelight caused shadows to play over her face.   
  
Piper smoothed the simple black beading on her top, imagining Leo's face when he saw the effort she had gone to, imagining the warm caress of his lips against hers. Their first anniversary; a year of happiness, rarely disrupted by misery or sadness. Only recently had she noticed his more frequent absences from her at night, their increased calls to him, their ever more often interruptions. Piper opened her eyes and glanced at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Don't." she whispered to her reflection. "Not tonight. It's you and him, not them. Ignore them."   
  
She slipped across the room to the CD player, selecting a slow track, murmuring across the room and setting the mood perfectly. The timer rang, indicating the pasta was ready, and Piper grinned to herself. She crossed the room to the kitchen and drained the spaghetti, savouring the warmth of the steam on her neck, convinced she could feel her husband's strong arms   
around her waist, showering kisses along her jawline.   
  
~*~*~   
  
  
Leo glanced hurriedly at his watch. Three minutes to eight; he could just make it if he was quick. Hurriedly tucking his crisp white shirt into the midnight black of his work trousers, Leo orbed from the restrooms, blue lights surrounding him until his form was no longer visible, taking him to his wife, his lover, his friend; his soulmate. His Piper.   
  
The delicious smell of her cooking hit him as soon as he began to reform once in the manor; sun ripened tomatoes and basil, coriander..... the fragrant aroma of her perfume intertwined with it all, the scents all weaving together in a blanket of sweetness. Leo's heart sank in his chest. How could he explain this to her? Would she ever forgive him? He longed to go and hold her, stroke her hair from her face, press kisses into the nape of her neck, whisper sweet nothings in her ear.   
  
It's for her, you're doing this for her. Just one more night.....   
  
His eyes followed her form as she walked round the kitchen, loading pans and spoons into the sink, pouring sparkling champagne into tall flute glasses. Carefully she carried them through to the table, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Leo, hair spiked, casual suit chosen. Grinning, she placed the glasses on the table and walked towards him.   
  
Please.. don't call him away tonight.... let it just be me and him and us...... she silently begged. She knew what his words would be before they left his lips.   
  
"I'm so sorry, they need me......" the words slipped from his mouth in a blur of guilt and confusion. He could see the sparkle disappear from her eyes, the bright white teeth of a warm smile, hidden beneath a frown. Shining eyes became downcast, arms held out in a hug dropped to her sides as she concentrated fully on the floor.   
  
"I need you too, Leo." She whispered above the din of silence. "Is this not special to you? This is our anniversary!" Her eyes locked with his, hurt and questions of why? spilling from them. He walked towards her, leaning down so his eyes met hers.   
  
"Please, you have to trust me on this. I will tell you everything later. I promise." Still Piper glared sadly at Leo.   
  
What aren't you telling me? How can it be more important than our anniversary?   
  
"Please, Piper, I have to go. I'm so sorry. You look beautiful, the food looks wonderful. The only thing that's in the wrong here is me. But I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." Leo pressed a kiss into his hair, holding her in a stiff, one sided hug, so unlike the warm embraces of weeks passed.   
  
Please, Piper, believe me. This is for us, for you and me that I'm doing this. Please don't hurt because of me.....   
  
"I love you. Please. Just trust in me. Trust in us. This isn't what you think it is." He held her tightly to him, her arms down by her sides. "I know I've been busy lately, but just wait. A few hours, and you'll see. I promise." He could feel her arms wrapping around his waist, relief washing over him, content in the knowledge she trusted him. Slowly Leo pulled back from her, watching her, matching his eyes with Piper's. A small smile exchanged, he raised his head towards the heavens and allowed the orbs to carry him away.   
  
~*~*~   
  
The smoke curled from the first extinguished wick as Piper blew out the other candles and watched trails of smoke trace patterns in the air. The meal she had lovingly prepared was scraped from plates into the bin; roses were thrown out and her perfect hairstyle and make up, the outfit she had agonised over for hours, went in exchange for loose trackies and a vest top, hair long and loose over her shoulders.   
  
Cutlery was returned to drawers, washing up selflessly done and dried without complaint or worry. For in the back of her mind, a realisation surfaced; Leo had never lied to her, not since they had found out his true whitelighter indentity. Not once had he skipped over the truth, never looked her in the eyes and whispered nontruths to her. And in her heart she knew he was doing whatever he was for the good of them; for him and her. Even as the grandfather clock chimed twelve times, echoing through the lonely house, Piper's faith kept a fire alight in her heart, one that burned bright with the knowledge of the true love she and Leo shared.   
  
~*~*~   
  
The packet of money was held firmly in his hand, wads of notes crushed tightly in the small brown envelope. Four months, pondered Leo as he walked closer to his destination. Four months of working every night he could find, squeezing in every spare hour he could afford. Four hours of earning, of tips for his ever increasing popularity at the bar, three months of regular customers begging him not to leave at the end of his contract. Three months of head shaking and apologies, of a thick paypacket saved at the end of each week.   
  
But four months of guilt for lying, of sadness as Piper's face fell, of missing her as the time they spent together decreased rapidly. A thousand times over Leo had questioned his judgement; should they miss out on all this time together just so he could earn that money? Was he taking it too far? Had he gone one night too much with this last one? But each time he reached one conclusion, his heart kept burning alive by one image; Piper's face as he imagined it when he told her, of the happiness in her eyes, of the wide grin and feel of her arms around him again. So he continued with working, with earning, with hurting and missing and being flooded with guilt.   
  
But now.. now it's over..... Leo's face lit up with excitement. Turning the corner, he passed underneath an arc he knew from years ago, the familiar rusted iron, and weathered wood, the corroded sign; Woodfalls Cemetery. May all who lie here rest in peace.   
  
The brick was loose as it had always been, years of rain washing away weak cement and mortar. It was easily pulled free from the others, and the heavens opened as if on cue, water splashing from above, teasing and mocking loose pieces of stone and granite, washing them into the sodden grass. Gold glinted in the early moonlight, and Leo picked up his treasure by the strip of leather cord it hung from from, hidden for so many years beneath untouched granite blocks. With the rain running down his face, Leo turned it over, perfect gold shimmering and catching every possible ray of light. The beautiful engaved inscription leapt out at Leo from beneath blurred eyes. To my son Leo, on his 16th birthday. You have made me prouder than I ever thought possible. May you forever be the caring, loving person I have always known.   
  
The gold fob watch in his hand, the silent brushing away of sad tears as they fell; deja vu washed over Leo with every breath he took. And suddenly the memory he had buried deep down for so long surfaced itself, fresh and bright and so vivid that the years dissolved into seconds, and the gentle lulling of his father's calls were surrounding Leo again.   
  
"Leo?"a gentle hand swaying his shoulder, hair brushed from his face. "Leo, son, it's your birthday! We must celebrate." Leo turned slowly over, bright sunlight flickering through his eyelights, piercing and harsh against the gentle grey of his father's silhouette.   
  
"Mmmmmm?" Leo murmured, allowing the clutches of sleep to slip away and let go, slowly licking his lips and trying to form words against the grogginess of sleep. "..irfday?"   
  
His father grinned and sat down at the end of Leo's bed, waiting patiently until his eldest son awoke fully. A minute later and Leo was sitting, rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyelids and concentrating on his father's proud voice.   
  
"You've done us proud, son, you truly have. You've become a fine young gentleman, and I know you will always make us the proudest we could ever be. Happy Birthday, Leo. This was mine, and your grandfather's before that, and his father's before him. As my eldest son, it is now yours. Never part with it unless you you are entirely sure you know it to be the correct decison." Cheeks red from smiling with pride and joy, Leo watched open mouthed as his father pulled a package wrapped in brown paper from his breast pocket and placed it gently in Leo's cupped hands, wrapping them tight around the gift. Leo looked from his father to the present, full of gratitude and love, but unable to find the words to say his thanks and convey his affections.   
  
"Open it." his father whispered, smiling at Leo's response. Leo did as instructed, overwhelmed by the love which flowed from his heart. The brown paper was carefully unfolded, the rustling of paper the only sound in the room. Suddenly, from the dull brown of the paper, a glint of gold shone through, catching the early morning sunlight and bouncinh light around the room. A gasp escaped Leo's lips as he read the inscription engraved on the back.   
  
"F......Fath... Father..." Tears glistened in Leo's eyes as he was rendered speechless, reassured by the solid lump of gold ticking repetitively against his skin. "Thankyou...." was all he managed as strong arms wrapped around his neck and his hair was ruffled gently.   
  
Leo blinked back tears, winding up the watch slowly and listening to it close to his ear as the same ticking sound he knew all those years ago filled his world. He had loved his father more than anyone on this earth, that son's awe never fading as years passed and he grew up, the solid rock of gold always polished and cared for better than Leo had cared for himself. Hidden in the brickwork of his father's grave before he set off to war, remaining untouched or discovered until now.   
  
"Never part with it unless you you are entirely sure you know it to be the correct decison." His father's words rattled through Leo's mind, and inside he smiled. For he knew he was making the right decision, simply by imagining Piper's face as he told her his secret, imagining her face light up and eyes shine.   
  
And Leo knew he had fulfilled his father's biggest hope; that he would be proud of his son.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Green numbers burned harshly into the back of Piper's eyes, forcing the time upon her; 05:13. Five hours of hope and belief, of waiting for Leo's return, of watching alertly for the slightest blue light, the slightest ringing sound, her trust and love for him never fading. Love burning as ever in her heart, and she believed in the power of their bond more than ever.   
  
Thirteen minutes of doubt and worry, of glancing repeatedly at her watch, checking it off the grandfather clock for fear it had stopped, but to her frustration the minutes still ticked by. Each was lonelier and more isolated, each bringing new horrifying thoughts and worries, her heart leaping in her chest at the images her mind conjured up against her will. Love never waning, never fluttering, just pining for her soulmate, for the one she missed so much.   
  
Piper sighed and gazed down, twisting her wedding finger on her hand, gold glinting in the gentle candlelight. Her heart cried out for him, worried for him, trusting Leo's every word but unable to maintain such a level of adrenaline or hope. Where are you?   
  
She could hear the orbs long before they appeared, that faint ringing sound she had trained herself subconsciously to know, unnoticeable to anyone else, the barely audible ringing only a true love would hear. She lifted her head eagerly, her legs buried in her chest, arms wrapped around her knees. In the dusk of the bedroom, long awaited lights surfaced and spun, dancing and chasing one another in a never ending game of tag. And before Piper's very eyes, he appeared.   
  
"Leo.." She breathed. His face was racked with guilt, every line noticeable as he stared at her, willing her to understand. "Where.... where have you been?"   
  
Slowly Leo walked to Piper, sitting gently on the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around her shivering frame. Together they breathed in silence, the catching and exhalation of breath barely noticeable against the thundering of pulses and the elation of hearts and souls.   
  
"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been here for you. For so long. For too long." He breathed in, inhaling her scent, silently thanking all manner of gods and hierarchy that she understood. Or was willing to try to understand. His hand stroked the hair he knew so well, smooth, soft, flyaway strands clinging to his fingertips as he pulled away from her.   
  
"It was supposed to be a secret. It was supposed to be this great surprise, and I so wanted to see your face all light up when I told you... I had this image of you in my head, so beautiful, so happy...." Leo trailed off as he gazed at Piper again, drinking in the image of her before him, not asleep, he not glancing at his watch every five mints, her face hurt and confused before him. She smiled reassuringly, candlelight dancing as shadows over her hair, golden flecks picked out amidst a sea of chocolate brown.   
  
"Leo.. I ..... I don't quite understand? I don't think. Where have you been? What surprise? What...... what are you talking about?" Piper cracked a small grin at the look of sorrow on her husband's face. "It's okay, I'm okay. But come on, tell me!" She grabbed both his hands and allowed her eyes to drift up to his, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I promise you, it's okay. I was worried about you, I was worried about us and what was wrong." She smiled and moved her fingers so they lay woven between his, and unbreakable bond formed and shared forever.   
  
Leo simply started at her in awe, overwhelmed by her trust in him and love for him. Gradually, his eyes settled firmly on her, his hands gripped around hers, he began his story.   
  
  
~*~*~   
  
"I've..... I've been working." Leo began softly, watching Piper's eyes flit golden and hazel as her vision darted from the flickering candlelight to his face, processing information. She smiled as his petrified expression.   
  
"Leo, it's okay." A hand on his cheek, a tingling sensation running the length of his spine. Heart pounding out the blood of pure love. "Go on."   
  
"At a club, for the past four months." He watched Piper's reaction and allowed her to speak.   
  
"But why?" Piper questioned simply, eyebrows furrowed amidst mild confusion. "Leo, you don't need to work, honey. We're fine......." His hand stroking her cheek halted Piper's words.   
  
"I know." He smiled almost shyly, eyes fleeting momentarily from hers to their entwined hands. Piper slowly leaned down so her face met his, unable to stop a smile from adorning his features, playful grin giving away that he was hiding something else.   
  
"What?" she cried, smiling, mouth wide in excitement. Her eyes spiralled in infinity before his own, begging for forever, begging his hands to never leave hers again. Coyly Leo smiled, a mischievous grin circling his lips.   
  
"And....." he watched Piper's face break into a look of mock horror and unbreakable happiness.   
  
"Leoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried, as he drew out his pause into tens of seconds. Eyes met and looks of love were exchanged, each meaning it more than ever, a promise to each other that that look would never be automatic or unthought of. With each time, love would flood their hearts and passion envelope their souls. That with each heartbeat their lives would entwine closer, that secrets would never be kept secrets.   
  
"I knew how much you wanted a honeymoon." He answered her finally, gazing at the expression which took over her face. The expression he had waited so long for, that had kept him going when drunken customers had become too much, when night after night of barwork had bored him to near insanity. That smile on her face, that look in her eyes. Had kept the money rolling in and the hope and excitement alive in his heart.   
  
Eyebrows shot up, springing quickly apart, dipping down again gradually. Eyes widened, huge brown pools, filled with love and gratitude, pupils growing wide in surprise. Her lips parting, soft lines covering them as they slowly dipped nearer each other again. And he loved her more than ever before.   
  
"You.... y..........wh....." her mouth attempted to form words which her brain would not process. Slowly Piper wet her lips and allowed his words to settle on her mind, a whole minute of silence surrounding the pair of them. Gradually sense regained a hold on her and Piper's words flowed fluidly. "You did that? For.... for me?" Her eyes burned with flecks of love and awe, her hands held on to his, fingers lovingly stroking palms.   
  
"We..... " Leo reached into his shirt pocket, paper scraping as folded pages were separated "....Are now the proud owners....." He paused as a photo fell from the pieces of paper, face down, backing paper the only thing between her eyes and the truth. But she did nothing, simply looked to him for Leo's next move. Slowly, their eyes flickering from each others to the photograph, his hand reached out, fingers gripping the edges of the picture. And in a moment it was there, before her eyes, and he drank in the image of her face as she stared, speechless.   
  
A snowy mountainside, littered with trees, surrounding a tiny wooden chalet. A wide oak porch, complete with wicker seats and table, lantern burning brightly above as the sun set behind the cottage, sending purple and red streaks through a crimson sky. An amber ring of light emigrating from the horizon, weaving through leaves and branches of the trees, sending strong rays filtering over the chalet. Piper's breath caught in her throat and she gazed to Leo in utter speechlessness.   
  
"But... how......?" she finally managed, a lump forming in her throat and tears gathering in her eyes.   
  
Leo smiled softly, kissing her forehead as he brought Piper closer to him. "A watch, plus the bar work."   
  
"Watch?" Piper questioned as she wrapped her arms around Leo, his strong form enveloping hers. Breath warming her heart, her tears of happiness soaking through his light flannel shirt. Her voice buried in his shoulder as Piper leant her head in the nape of her husband's neck.   
  
"My father gave it to me when I tuned sixteen." he told her softly, hands stroking the hair he had missed so much for so long. Nose inhaling the scent that was Piper. Eyes seeing no-one but her, nothing but her.   
  
His voice floating to her ears, whispering along the wind, salty tears forming tracks on her cheeks. His arms clutched around her, hands gently stroking up and down her back, fingers tracing every slight dip and curve. "A gold fob watch. And I hid i when I went to the war, for fear it would be stolen. And then last night, I....."   
  
"You sold it?" Piper murmured into his jawline, wiping trails of wetness from her cheeks as she sat up and looked Leo straight in the eyes. He nodded sadly.   
  
"Yes. I sold it....."   
  
"But...... Leo. That was yours! That was for you from your dad, not for you to sell to take me....." his soft lips met hers and a welcome interruption was made. That kiss. That kiss that she would never forget, how his tongue met hers, their lips crushed together, hands trailing down, eyes closed to the real world, in a paradise all of their own. Reluctantly Piper stroked Leo's cheek a final time and pulled away, leaving him leaning towards with his eyes still shut, lips creased from hers. His eyes still closed, Leo spoke with conviction beyond his years, beyond all the years on earth. Beyond love, beyond forever, but looking into infinity.   
  
"Because nothing is as precious to me as you are."   
  
~*~*~   
  
The swingseat lulled gently in the evening breeze, as the sun dipped over the horizon, sending rays of light across the land. Far away, the distant sound of cow bells tolled, as each animal moved it's head to welcome the dusky night. Leaves rustled quietly, and the creaking of the swingseat echoed in the silence of the impending night.   
  
The blanket lay over their forms, Piper lying against Leo's frame, their arms and bodies entwined as they watched the final onset of orange flood the fields and light the trees in silhouettes. His lips stroked over her forehead, softly brushing at skin, their hands moving so fingers were woven together.   
  
Silently Piper turned her head so it lay in the crook of Leo's arm, their eyes meeting as each gazed at each other. An owl hooted far away, welcoming the blanket of darkness as it fogged over the land. Leo's arms hugged Piper's from softly but tightly, and as he leaned down, their lips met, cool mountain air causing their breath to condense in the air, so foggy clouds surrounded both their mouths as their lips merged together. Fingers pressed against each other, the blanket moving slowly as Leo moved his body over Pipers, his hand slipping down to her stomach. Gently she fiddled with his shirt, buttons sliding smoothly from their holes until his chest lay exposed to the cool night air.   
  
Piper raised her eyes to meet Leo's, breath fogging from her mouth as his lips met hers again, in a kiss more fuelled with passion. His tongue enveloped hers, his hand moving slowly over her bare stomach, button on her jeans slipped slowly from it's place, her warm jumper discarded to the wooden porch until she lay bare and pure before him, her pale skin white against the black of night. Their lips met again, his hand moving softly through her hair, kicking off jeans, lips meeting lips and fingers meandering gently down bodies.   
  
His tongue licked along her jawline, her kisses circled his chest. Their hands met again and fingers flexed against the heat of passion, eyes sparkling before each other. And in the dead of night, two bodies merged as one, the cold drowned out on the warmth of pure love.   
  
~*~*~   
  
The fire cracked and burned quietly, orange sparks of ash flying through the air until the dancing flame once again consumed them. Leo sat and watched the glittering orange and yellow, reflected in his eyes, crimson burning against flecks of green and brown.   
  
The door to the manor swung slowly open, breaking the silence of the house, Piper's voice echoing out down the hallway. "Leo?" she called, her back turned to the living room as she brought her coat down her shoulders and draped it over a hook. She could hear the slight crackling of wood of the fire, an orange glow emanating into the hall. Her voice called out softly.   
  
"Le...." strong arms wrapped around her waist, kisses were pressed immediately to her neck, tickling along her jawbone and up her cheek to Piper's ear. Her eyes closed to the world and she sank into her own paradise, as soft lips pressed to her skin, shivers running down her spine each time his skin met hers.   
  
Finally, reluctantly, Leo stopped, his head rested gently on her shoulder as her eyes slowly opened. Piper hands covered Leo's as they wrapped around her waist, fingertips stroking over the his wrists. He breathed in the remnants of perfume which still adorned her neck, filling his lungs with the intoxicating aroma, his head leaning into her neck.   
  
"I see you're home, Mr. Wyatt." Piper spoke after a few seconds. Leo released his hold on her, so she turned around and the two faced each other, love burning in their eyes.   
  
'Mmm hmm...." Leo murmured into her hair as he pressed a kiss amongst locks and stray strands. "You're late, you know."   
  
Piper's eyes gradually opened once again and words were whispered against the silence of the manor. "But I have a good reason." Her eyes met his and she reluctantly left his secure hold, searching through her jacket pockets until her hand found a velvet box. Slowly she drew the gift from her pocket and handed it to her husband. "Lets go sit down."   
  
Leo grasped the present in one hand, unconsciously allowing Piper to lead him through to the sofas and crackling fire as the familiar weight filled his hand. Sitting, facing each other on the sofa, Piper raised her eyebrows as Leo's gaze flickered from hers to the gift in his hand, fingers curled around the green velvet, the familiar vibrations of ticking running through his hand.   
  
"Open it." So he did. Knowing what he would see before he did, his eyes were fixed as the lid of the box snapped slowly open. And in the light of the dancing flame, a circle of pure sold gold shone and gleamed.   
  
His fingers wrapped around it, that known weight and smooth solid lump of watch filling his hand once again. "Piper...." Leo gasped as he opened the catch, and the black hands which he had known for so long once again ticked the minutes slowly by.   
  
"Thankyou." His hand still clasping his father's gift in his hand, Leo wrapped his arms around his wife's neck, his eyes closing as words flowed from his mouth. "But why?"   
  
"Because." Piper whispered into his shoulder, soft flannel material absorbing silent tears of happiness. "Your father gave that to you, and I want you to be able to pass it on to one of our kids. I want them to know your past too, Leo. I want to see his face light up when you hand over the family heirloom, the awe and gratitude on his eyes."   
  
Their bodies held each other, breath silently entering and leaving each of their mouths, each other's scent breathed lovingly in. The fobwatch remained grasped in Leo's hand, his love of Piper overwhelming him. And as she buried her head deeply into the nape of his neck, Piper spoke once more.   
  
"Because nothing is as precious to me as you are."   
  
Fin.   
  
  



End file.
